User talk:LeinardoSmith/Store/Archive 1
Hey please click "Leave Message" button (at the top or bottom of the screen) each time you want to buy something. Please copy and paste this form into your message. * Username: * Item: * Number of Item: * Comments: You do not have to put any thing in the comment field. PLEASE DO NOT CLICK UNTIL I HAVE TOLD YOU TO CLICK!!!! IF YOU DO CLICK I WILL NOT GIVE ANY REFUND!!!! ALSO PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOU WHEN AND HOW TO CLICK I HAVE ALREADY HAD TWO TIMES WHEN PEOPLE CLICKED AND DIDN'T TELL ME SO THEY WAISTED THEIR CLICKS!!!! Nice market Shall I be you're first customer?-- 16:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) OK What do you want? -- 01:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry you'll have to settle for my 2nd customer. See trade below. -- 04:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Smithy Trade Items:(1 Rough ruby),(4 Rough diamond),(5 Rough sapphires) Signature: Comments: Trade was discussed in ur talkpage. Since ur harvest limit of singles is 10. This will be a quick installment package. I give u 20 clix then i tell u, then u harvest, I give u next 20 clix and so forth. This package has three installment of 20 clix.! TY OK just tell me when you clicked. -- 02:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) First lot of 20 clix starts now! It's harvest time!Tell me once u've harvested Next 20 clix is commencing! 3......2......1....... Clix time It's harvest time! Last installment commencing! 3......2......1....... Wait! -- 03:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Too late! sorry I saw the clicks but didn't harvest every time you were supposed to wait for me to say that I harvested them. -- 03:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh!I'm feeling generous today so How much clix again? Sorry About that 20 more clicks and if you want I can click on you DEM 20 times to repay you. -- 03:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 20 clix commencing! Are u ready! 3....2....1..... 20 clix (last packeage complete please complete transaction) U have also recieved 5 clik tip[ on ur alter ego mod for helping me with my sig! Thanks sending items now. -- 03:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx for ur time! hey if u want we could do a symbiotic clicking thing ( I tell u where to click u tell me to click in exact same amount!) Please put this code on your page as a thanks for being my first customer!!! -- 03:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thank u my first award so about that thing earlier ( i give u clix u give me clix?) wat do u say? I give 20 on any module and you give me 20 on Trio module. -- 03:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds fair,Do u have seal of POS? Yes. -- 03:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'll do u a deal u give me 21 clix on Gated garden module in 3 packages, and I give u 20 clix on trio. So do we have a deal?-- 09:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I give you 20 3 times so that is 60? And you give me 20 3 times? -- 23:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Your first package will begin in several minutes.... This is classified as a trade ok. Tell me when to start clicking.-- 04:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So whos in ur trio module? A friend LeinardoSmit and another friend seventy205. And I think I'll hold off on this click trade just a little bit until I can get th group module. Maybe tomorrow. -- 05:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Could I be in one of ur modules? PLEASE-- 05:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) When I build the group I'll put you on. But you need to unblock me. -- 06:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Well :P you still need three customers after this But I'm sure nastajia12 will want a trade. I'll take a nebular crystal or two for 180 clicks. -- 20:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait- Skipper. Come on the IRC please, I can get you Neb Crystals for about 20 clicks each. 20:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Great I got three from Arjaddatz ! But I will still buy from you how about a honey pie.?-- 22:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So you want to trade me for a honey pie? -- 23:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yes please. I've sent you the clicks.-- 22:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What module did you click on? -- 06:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The ego module. you can check you're clicks counter.-- 14:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I only see 16 clicks not 180. And please wait before you click until I get my group module up. -- 12:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Group Module is up. Please click 20 times and tell me when you are done so I can harvest them. Then I will tell you when to click. -- 12:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) OH no sorry I'm only looking for a honey pie=16 clicks but I'll click on you're GPM anyway :)-- 12:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't read all the way up I'll send your item now. -- 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) flowers YOU need red flowers for rank 7 too-- 22:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ps nice store What do you mean? That I shouldn't sell flowers or you would like to trade? -- 23:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Trading with gems Do u have any gems I could buy?-- 05:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 1 rough ruby and 1 rough saphire 1 gem for 20 clicks sorry had to raise the price because that is all I have left. -- 07:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thats all right I'll only need rubies and sapphires because now, I'm RANK 5!!! Do u have any rank 5 items, these r the ones i need: Digging fine receiptx1 Form 20-B x4 Any licenses, One of each? Just name ur price! I'm prepared to pay over200 clix I don't need gypsum or pipes yet. -- 07:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 250 clicks sound ok for all of them? I ready to bring it down if you want. -- 07:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So whats in this package?Items?-- 07:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) All of the forms and 1 digging fine receipt. And you will have to wait to click until I get my group module. -- 07:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I would have to do that anyway because I've run out of clix, Could I have items nnow?, I'm not a scammer I just want to get my modules up and running early!-- 07:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about this trade, got the stuff-- 08:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Smithy trades Item: S.F.C (Space fuel cells) Siganture:-- 02:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Comments: So was that 1 clik for 5 space fuel cells or 5 clix for 1? I made it 1 for 5 clicks but I'll make it 1 for 2 clicks for you. -- 02:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) How many do you want? -- 02:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sweet! In that case I'll order 100 SPC for 200 clix, i'll also give u 8 space probes that I don't need. That would be 200 HIT SINGLES!!!!!!!!. Woah!-- 02:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh remember 20 then wait for me to harvest then 20 again. -- 02:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This is going to be long!-- 02:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh I know but it will help both you and me. -- 02:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 10 packages, 1st package commencing!! Get ready!-- 03:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 1st package complete, 2nd package commencing,-- 03:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 2nd package commencing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 03:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC)